


shooting the messenger

by ringor



Category: Morbit, Punch Clock Animal
Genre: Gen, Post Wane Death, hearth, wax and grind both have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringor/pseuds/ringor
Summary: grind tries to tell wax something important.





	shooting the messenger

“Leave.”

“I am telling you. I have crucial-”

“Grind. I appreciate you coming, and caring so much, but I need you to leave.”  
“I can’t. Not until you listen to me.”

“Not today, Grind. Contact me when you get back home.”

“NO! You need to hear this, here!”

Wax hisses, clutching his head and shifting, eyes blazing with anger. You take a few steps back, bowing your head instinctively. A metallic whine escapes as you see his face burst into petals, thorns jutting out from his neck. You don’t want to see this, you don’t want to be here, but you can’t just leave-

“What I NEED, Grind, is for you to get the HELL out of my house.”

Wax bends down and you can see his face perfectly now, your whines turning into choking cries. You can’t look away, no matter how much you want to, no matter how much you need to tear your eyes away from him. 

“P-please. I wouldn’t...I wouldn’t come...you need to! Please.”

“Shut up.” He leans even closer and you keep backing up. “You have no, no idea what I have been through, and I cannot even begin to address ANYTHING but this right now.”

You nod, backing up again until you feel the wall behind you, turning around and running as fast as you can. Nothing matters more than escaping that face, not even what you came here for. In the moment, the raw feeling of unease and dread building over the past few weeks has been replaced by sheer terror. It would have to wait.


End file.
